The Drinking Game
by IAmHereXD
Summary: MILD CROSSOVER! Okay so this Idea is from How I met Your Mother where Robin startes to get a little fame after her morning news show with Ted's college kids and Ted gets annoyed but then realizes the only reason they watch it is cuz she says "But um.." alot in her show! Exact same concept but Piper is Robin and Ted is Jason and the rest well you know... ONESHOT!


Piper was the newscaster of Good Morning Long Island! A news show that was on both of the camps Roman and Greek it aried for about 2 years now and only now was Piper having more and more people watching it. You see before noboy even _bothered_ to watch it not even her own boyfreind! But then one day people started talking to Piper and asking her when she would be doing more shows she was excited. But now Piper started to act more well.. annoying and Jason decided to tell her why even though everyone vetoed it.

"Hey Piper!" A camper said.

"Well hello there! you know Jason you and Percy might be the top stuff around here but I'm comming up pretty fast." Piper said.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Yesterday...**

"Hey Jason! Percy!"Conner said.

"Hmm? Oh hey Conner." Jason said.

"Hey." Percy said.

"Were gonna go Piper's show wanna come?"

Percy and Jason stared at him like as if he just said I'm going to go turn myself in cuz I feel bad for all the stuff I stolen.

"_Why?!" _they said.

Conner held up a bottle of white wine and tossed them the bottle.

"Because we noticed that Piper says "And um..." alot in her show and everytime she says it we drink. You in?"

"No! Why would I do that to my own girlfreind?!" Jason said.

"Percy?" Conner said.

"Um.. I'm with Jason at this one um.. not the girlfreind part but the other part."

"Fine, your loss... but if you want to go were in our cabin Hermes made it so the room would expand only on these days." Conner said and took the bottle from Percy and left.

"Wow, what a jerk. I'd Never do that to my girlfreind." Jason said they walked into the room and saw a few bottles and a tv on Piper's channel with a note that said "Try it! Oh and don't tell Mr.D" and looked at each other.

* * *

**Not Drunk Yet-**

"So I Just, like, got the newest prefume that would, like, go on sale today!" a Aprodite kid said.

"Oh, And um.. How would it be on?" Piper said.

Jason and Percy tapped there glasses together and drank.

* * *

**A Little Drunk-**

Annabeth was on the show doing and interview with Piper.

"I just got my new blueprints ready for my building!" Annabeth said.

"And um..(blah, blah blah blah blah they wern't listening after that.)"

Jason poured Percy another glass and they drank.

* * *

**Totally Wasted-**

There were 3 empty bottles and Percy and Jason was on the floor laughing with another bottle half way empty. Piper was talking to an Roman kid after he was telling the story of how he got to camp.

"And um.."

They could barley lift the bottle up as they tried to pour some more in cuz they were laughing to hard and drunk.

* * *

**Gone-**

It was the end of the show and Piper said "And. Um.. this is Piper saying um... Thank you and see you next time!"

Percy and Jason was so drunk they didn't even bother to drink after that.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

* * *

"And everyone has finally decided that I am better than you!" Piper said.

Finally Jason couldn't take his girlfreind anymore and said "The Drinking Game!"

"What?" Piper said just then Percy came up to them and was about to say hi.

"The only reason why people watch your show is because Conner and Travis created a drinking game out of it, everytime you say "And um..." they drink."

"Jason!"Percy said.

"Okay no, Jason, look I know your jelly and all but-"

Even Percy snaped and rolled his eyes"It's true."

"What?"

"Of course me and Jason did not just try it yesterday and just get wasted!"Percy said laughing even Jason smiled.

"Oh, ok..."

And then Piper didn't talk to him for the rest of the day.

* * *

Percy with Annabeth

"So you got a new buliding to do?" Percy said.

"Oh yes! Wait.. How did you know?" Annabeth said.

"Oh, I was watching Piper's show."

"Yo_u were?_" Annabeth said surprised.

"Yes."

" I HATE YOU JASON! HATE, HATE, HATE YOU!" they heard Piper say.

"What's _that _all about?" Annabeth said.

"Oh, not important." Percy said.

* * *

**The next day on the show**

Percy and Jason decided to join Conner and Travis in the cabin it was kind of cramped but it was worth it.

On Tv

Piper was doing another interview with Annabeth.

"I just got all my bulding materials and I would be getting at the new safe house building for Apollo's."

"Oh, And um-godsdamnit!" Piper said.

In The Cabin

"And um!" They all raised their glass as a toast and drank.

On Tv

"So how long do you think it would be done?" Piper said.

"As long as I want it to be. Stupid Apollo, I-I mean he's such a nice person!"

"And um-" Piper was about to curse again when she realized something she looked into the Tv.

In the Cabin

Everyone was about to drink when Percy said "No wait! its a trap!" and Jason agreed.

" To all the people watching this show right now, and um, and umand umand umand umand umand umand umand umand um." Piper said.

Everyone looked shocked Travis passed Percy his glass.

"We cannot violate the rules Percy, Jason we must drink."

"May Pulto have mercy on our souls." Jason said.

"I think you mean Hades." Travis said.

They all passes each other a glass and drank.

* * *

**And the very next day Bam ba bum ba bada dum...**

Percy and Jason crashed in Zeus's cabin that night and felt horrible in the morning Jason took out the nectar and ambrosia and took a square then gave some to Percy who gladly accepted it.

"Ok Percy, don't... wake me up." Jason said.

Percy mumbled something and turn to the wall of the bed just then Piper came into the room and shouted "HEY GUYS HOW IS IT?!"

they both groaned.

"SUCH A NICE DAY TODAY I THINK I AM GOING TO GO OUT!" then she left the room.

But Piper came back and said "OH YEAH, AND UM!" and then she left.

Jason and Percy was more miserable after that it continued because Annabeth came in and lectured them of why they should not have done what they done.

* * *

I must say alot of things cope very well with Percy Jackson don't they? WHEEE! please R&R?


End file.
